


Drown Me In Icecream

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sam goes to the dentist, season 7, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Drown me in icecream Dean.” Sam whispers seriously, looking up at Dean with wide, doleful eyes.<br/>“Yeah I’m not gonna do that.” He pulls into the parking lot of a Marble Slab and Dean swears to their transient God that there are tears in Sam’s eyes as he looks upon the mother of all ice-cream joints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Me In Icecream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicbubblepipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/gifts).



> I've had writer's block since Christmas and this awful thing is the first fic I've been able to finish in months. 
> 
> you're welcome internet
> 
> requested by Magicbubblepipe, edited by me.
> 
> Also first fic of 2015 woo

            “You have fun at the dentist Sammy?” Dean asks gleefully, going 40 on a 25 mile stretch of road.  Sammy’s in the passenger seat, cheeks stuffed with cotton while his hair whips lazily around his puffy face.

            “They took out my _teeth_ Dean,” Sam bemoans, gesturing at the general region of his head violently “They just took ‘em and now they’re _gone_ and I don’t _have_ them. Why’d you let them take my teeth?”

            “They took out your wisdom teeth big guy, they were gonna mess up the rest of your mouth.” Dean explains patiently for the 4th time since Sam had wobbled out of the dentist office, leaning heavily on his brother.

            “It’s a shame that you’re gonna be even dumber now with no wisdom teeth.” Dean adds when Sam just stares at him blankly. Their motel isn’t that far from the dentist office, but Sam’s started crying twice, forcing Dean to pull over and console the weeping giant and the trip feels like it’s taking years instead of minutes.

 Dean’s shirt is still spotted with tears and Dean’s glad that this’ll be the first and the last time he ever has to go through this.

            Sam’s face crumples with devastation and then he nearly wails around the wads of bloody cotton “I’ll never be a doctor. _Or_ go to Hogwarts.”

            “Thought you were gonna be a lawyer Sammy.” Dean laughs, keeping his eyes on the road.

            “Oh.” Sam brightens and slumps against Dean in relief. He pulls away, swaying a little as he surveys Dean’s shoulder. He nods sagely and plops one of his icepacks onto Dean and then mashes his face against it. “Being smart is only part of being a lawyer. The rest is lyin’.”

            Dean barks out a laugh and tries not to fidget too much when the cold starts to seep through his over-shirt.

            “I’m gonna- Mmmmm. Gonna take a nap, then I’ll be a wizard. Riiiight here. Yep yep yep, nap time right here.” Sam murmurs happily, nuzzling his face into Dean and curling his long legs up onto the seat even though he doesn’t fit that well.

             There’s a few seconds where Dean thinks maybe Sam’s passed out but then Sam’s icepack is slipping down into Dean’s lap. Dean yelps and thrusts the leaky icepack out of his lap and into the floorboard.

             Sam pouts at him and says grumpily “I want tacos. Not like, like the ones that killed you but good ones. Good tacos that don’t have white people lettuce. The ones with floppy tortillas. Mmm.”

            “You can’t have tacos Sam. You’re getting icecream. And I think I’d remember death by taco.”

            “That’s what I saaaaid. And you din’t. You didn’t member and it _sucked_.” Sam huffs, head lolling against Dean’s shoulder. “Where’s my icepack?”

            “I’ll remember this time if the tacos kill me Sammy and it’s on the floor, ‘cause you dropped it in my lap.”

            “Why’d I do that? That doesn’t sound like somethin’ I’d do.”

            “Ya did though. Want me to get it for you?” Dean asks, wonderings just when in the fuck tacos were supposed to have killed him.

            “Noooo. Just icecream. Enough to maybe drown in??”

            “What.”

            "Drown me in icecream Dean.” Sam whispers seriously, looking up at Dean with wide, doleful eyes.

              “Yeah I’m not gonna do that.” He pulls into the parking lot of a Marble Slab and Dean swears to their transient God that there are tears in Sam’s eyes as he looks upon the mother of all ice-cream joints.

            “Come on. Let’s get some ice-cream ya goofy goober.”

            Sam clambers out of the car with all the excitement of a puppy and leans heavily on Dean, who had circled around to get Sam’s door.

            He looks Dean dead in the eye and says in all seriousness “I’m a goofy goofy goober.” His head is lolling, his cheeks are stuffed with bloody cotton and his usually bright hazel eyes are unfocused when he adds a contemplative “Yeah.”

            “You sure are buddy.”

            It takes a bit of doing, Sammy had a real hard time with the curb and then the door, but eventually Dean’s got Sam seated. It’s not packed like Dean expected it to be, just two old ladies in front of him in line.

            Sam basks in the wonder of air conditioning, his sweat damp hair doing that gentle curl thing it does that pisses Dean off. It doesn’t take long for Dean to realize that he’s gonna have to walk Sam to the bathroom so he can take the cotton out or risk letting the dopy giant toddle to the bathroom on his own.

            “What can I get you sir?” The tired, bitter looking ice-cream man asks him after the elderly couple pays for their ice-cream and leave. Dean figures if he worked at an ice-cream place during the heat of the Summer, by himself, he’d be pretty bitter about it too.

            “Just a second man.” He turns and heads back over to Sam, who’s got his face flat down on the cool table, a wet wad of bloody cotton on the table by his ear.

             “Okay then.” Dean says, picking it up by the part that looks the least slobbery and chucking it. “whatcha want Sammy?” Dean checks Sam’s gums gently and then wipes his finger off on Sam’s jacket.

            “Where’s- where’d my thing go?” Sam’s head jerks up, a deep frown on his face as he looks for his thing. It’s missing and Dean said it was important. “Where’s- where’s my thing Dean?” There’s an edge of panic in Sam’s voice and Dean regrets not leaving Sam in the car.

             To be fair he’d have probably regretted that too. The lesser of two evils is apparently Sam getting hysterical in the Marble Slab.

            “I threw it away.” Dean explains, the picture of reason and patience. Sam looks like he’s going to cry. Again. In the freakin’ ice-cream place.

            “Why would you do that?” Sam whispers pitifully “That was my thing.” He slumps, working his jaw loosely while trying to figure out why it hurts.

            “Had to be done.” He says brusquely and wipes the slobber from Sam’s cheek.

            “Oh. Kay.” And then Sam’s mega-watt smile is back full force and he’s trying to litter Dean’s face with sloppy kisses.

            “Focus, Sam-I-Am, what kind of ice-cream do you want?” Dean asks slowly, wiping at the drool on the table with a napkin he’d snagged from the table behind him.

            “Peanut.”

            “Not a flavor.” Another gentle explanation and Sam looks puppy dog hurt. “How ‘bout chocolate?”

            Sam slumps back down with one last failed kiss and shakes his head yes while watching Dean with mournful eyes.

            “No kisses.” Dean hopes he sounds firm, and judging by the continued hurt puppy dog look that he does “could rip your stitches.”

            “You are just no fun.” Sam grumbles, chin on the table.

            “Nah, that’s your job.” Dean says with a grin, stubble scratching against Sam’s temple when he kisses him softly.

             “Hmp.” Sam turns his head to the side, away from Dean’s kiss and lisps “your treacherous kisses will not sway me you- you butt.”

            “How ‘bout ice-cream?” Dean asks wryly over his shoulder as he heads back to the counter.

            “…That might do it.” Sam sounds begrudging and Dean chuckles to himself.

            Maybe if Sam weren’t so damn cute Dean would have noticed that the ice-cream man was something other than human. He doesn’t though and in the middle of giving his order something heavy hits him in the chest and knocks him to the ground.

            His head hits the tile with a sick thump and he barely gets his hands up in time to keep the big mouth from taking a chunk out of him. Arguably the most important chunk.

  Larry the carnivorous ice-cream man is squatting over him and when his face stops being gnarly ass teeth the first words out of his mouth are sacrilege.

            “I really don’t know how you meat bags can stand this stuff, frozen cow juice, it’s just disgusting.” The Leviathan starts with a sneer and that’s about as far as it gets because you just don’t insult Marble Slab while Dean’s around. Punching a Leviathan is every bit as satisfying as Dean thought it would be and then some.

            Dean’s vaguely aware of Sam scuttling by him into the back room while he pulls the knife in his boot and rolls to his feet. Sam comes back with a bucket of cleaner and spills half of it, but the rest is poured over the Leviathans head.

             Dean may or may not enjoy hacking off its head with his knife. He punts it away from the rest of its body, his hands slick with black ooze and the knees of his jeans wet with floor cleaner. Sam’s still clutching the bucket to his chest, eyes wide and startled.

             Dean’s just about to ask Sam if he’s alright when he sets the bucket down and goes and sits next to Dean.  

            “Dean. Deeeeaan. Dan. Wait shit Dean.”

            “What Sammy?” He asks, swiping the black goop off his face with his sleeve.

            “Free ice-cream.”


End file.
